Open Doors
by AryaFey
Summary: So it's basically about a girl who goes to Hogwarts for the first time. She's 15 but she was never in real school before. Soon things star to happen. A lot of things actually. Some of them are romantic, others funny and some just embarrassing.


A/N: This is my first story ever written in English, so please note that i'm sorry for mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I'm trying. I really am.

I was breathing heavily and I couldnt help myself but make funny noises with my tongue. We were walking down the Kings Cross station and I was more nervous then ever. 'Bea can you please stop?' my father asked again. I havent really heard him so I contiuned with clicking my tongue like crazy. 'Oh my god, BEATRICE stop it!' my father yelled at me finally. I looked up at him and punched him in the arm. 'Sorry' I muttered. 'But I feel rather sick you see, It's not like I was ever at school before dear father!' I almost screamed at him. He looked down on me and I saw apologize in his eyes. Great, just great . Now he'll make _**me **_feel bad about it. And it wasn't even my fault at all.

'Bea', he began. ' You know how the things are standing and why it had to be like this, I'm sorry for yelling at you and I know that you're nervous. But look on the bright side please, you're finally going to proper school and you'll meet a lot of new people there. Hogwarts is great and I promise you'll enjoy it even more than I have' .

I sighed and he squeezed my hand gently.

He was right of course, but the thing was that I was fifteen and I never went to real school. My father taught me at home since I turned eleven. Something doesn't seem right here, _right? _How come that I'm a witch and I didn't go to Hogwarts or any other school for witchcraft and wizardry? Well, when I was one year old my father and I moved to little village in France. He never told me the real reason and whenever I tried to get answers from him sadness would fill his eyes and eventually I stopped asking. I figured it out it had to do something with my mother, who died before we moved here. He never told me the cause of her death. And eventually I stopped asking him about my mother too. But that didn't really stop me from researching, so one night when he wasn't at home I found a picture of her in his bedroom. It startled me that I looked so much like her and also felt a little regret that I was so nosy. She had big green eyes and red hair, just like me. I always loved my hair, it wasn't that casual ginger red or even orange. It was deep fiery red and sometimes it looked like as my hair was alive.

So we lived in little French town by the sea and I loved living there. When I was eleven two letters came, carried by an owl. One was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the second was from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. My father replied to both of them and afterwards told me that he is going to teach me at home. I was dissapointed but I knew that he must have a really good reason, because he always encouraged me to socialize more than I did. I didnt really have tons of friends, actually my only friend named Claire went to Beauxbatons. After Claire left father bought me a horse. Well, more pony than a horse. And I found new passion in my life. My father was working at home although he never told me what he was really doing besides teaching me.

And then few weeks after my fifteenth birthday the letter came. And it changed everything. He said we are moving to England and in three months I was already sitting in my new room. He managed to get house by the sea and I was very grateful for that. Then another shock, I was going to school! I yelled at him for an hour about how I hate him for taking all decisions by himself but there was really nothing I could do. He was all about 'Sorry dear but I can't tell you, I don't want to put you in the danger, it's the best for both of us, I just want you to be happy and safe' and so on and so on. So I made him swear he's going to tell me everything and I meant everything or I'm not going anywhere. He agreed, but only when I came back from school. Well I've waited all my life, I can wait for one school year _right_?

So this is where my story truly begins.

'You became very quiet', he said. 'Will you be alright, dear?' He was a little bit worried I could tell. 'Yeah, I just don't know what to expect and stuff you know' I answered. 'And I wish I could take Prospero with me', I said sadly. 'Beatrice I'm not sure if you ever observed that Prospero is a horse?' he laughed and messed my hair with his free arm. 'Besides you have that little devil of yours with you and I promise I'll take good care of your beloved horsey'. I smiled and looked at cage where my 'little devil' or should I say cat was lying. I couldn't help but smile.

We continued walking until we reached platforms 9 and 10. He told me all about secret passage before but oh my God I was really nervous. He squeezed my hand again and we started to walk towards passage. Just before my mind started to make various sceneries that all started with 'my life is seriously over and bricks are going to leave a massive damage on my brains' we ended on the other side. And my jaw hit the floor at that exact moment. So many people were running up and down the platform, they were screaming goodbyes and air was full of laughter. There was a board that said___Platform 9_-_3/4_ and I was beyond amazed. Mothers were hugging their children and fathers were speaking words of encouragement. Train was standing there in its full glory and steam was running out of locomotive. I saw boys and girls meeting again after summer holidays and their laughter followed me as I walked pass them. Everything was so beautiful I wanted to cry and I don't care how cheesy this may sound. Father saw the look on my face and started laughing: 'So, it isn't so bad is it?' he smiled. No it wasn't that bad at all.


End file.
